Knowing You To Know Me
by ellensama.com
Summary: In life to know yourself you sometimes have to closely know another. Bulma and Vegeta find out how their words can hurt and also heal. This is a story of how they came together and got to know one another, learning about themselves in the process. (No longer being updated)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bulma looked up into the bright summer sky, the sun shinning down hot and intensely. Sweat dripped as she tried to focus on the object of her interest in the sky. Vegeta, in a set of punches threw them with a furry that happened so quickly she would have missed it if she had blinked at all. It had only been a few days since Vegeta started to live at her home with her and her family again. The first time had been when he, like many others, was waiting for the Dragonballs from Planet Namek to recharge. Now it looked like he was going to be staying with them now for three years.

Along with her father she had been working on a gravity room that Vegeta that had demanded for the day after they received the frightening news about the future to come. Soon it was going to be finished but for now he lightly trained as he put it, in her backyard. There was one small part of her that was happy he had been kind enough to keep air bound and the lawn still remained green and mostly undamaged.

Watching the Saiyan under the hot sun had her slightly entranced by his powerful but extremely precise movements. The man could even be called graceful but she would never tell him this, it would only stroke his already overly bloated ego. A cloud finally covered the sun partly and now she could clearly see he wasn't moving now and was instead looking down at her. The small cloud quickly passed and now she was forced to use her hand once more to block the sun. A shadow now came down through the light towards her, stepping back she made room for him to land.

Vegeta stood shirtless with his arms crossed over his chest, his feet lightly touching down on the balcony his face in a scowl. "Have you nothing better to do than watch me woman?"

Silently being honest with himself, Vegeta had to admit when Bulma's face was relaxed, it was pleasing to look at. But it did fascinated him how quickly she could change it into something so shockingly different when she became animated. This was especially true it seemed when angered. As on cue her face bunched up as it turned sour. "I only came out here to take a break from working on the gravity room."

Turning, she looked off towards the city and tossed her nose in the air slightly. "I needed a shower since it's so hot today not even our A/C units can keep fully up."

Vegeta only grunted and figured she was trying to, what did the Earthlings call it? Make conversation. Since he wasn't one to waste his words carelessly on such tripe, he jumped down and walked closer to her. "When's lunch?" he demanded.

Turning towards him, Bulma glared harshly but then relaxed after she gave him a look over. Her face seemed to flush more and Vegeta wondered if the heat had gone to her head. He didn't need her burning up and become unable to help her father. He took a quick step to her and placed the back of his hand to her fore head.

Shocked, Bulma just stared wide eye as Vegeta felt her face with his hands. Quickly she pushed back away from him and started to sputter. "Wha.. What do you think your…your doing!?"

Looking at her like she had two heads, he simply frowned more than he already was. "Checking to see if you had scum to the heat, I can't have you slowing down your work because you decided to gawk at me. You humans are such weak things if you think this is hot."

Her bottom lip started to shake with rage. "It's the humidity you asshole that's getting to me, not the heat!"

Biting down hard he kept his own anger in check and just growled at her piercing tone of voice. "Look, even you are covered in sweat. I bet your feeling it just as badly as me so don't try and pull that high and mighty Saiyan shit on me buddy. Even I could see you were moving sluggish today."

He had Bulma by the throat and up against a balcony window in a blink of an eye. Gasping, she tried to swallow as he darkly glared at her, giving her a deep warning of a growl. "Don't, test me woman."

Calming down the best she could while still slightly choking, Bulma glared darkly back at him. "Let… me… go…"

His eyes narrowed and gave her a slight squeeze before dropping her. Bulma coughed a little and rubbed her sore throat as she stood, her back going ridged. Her eyes were now just slightly higher than his, but Vegeta couldn't be the least bit intimidated by the slightly taller woman. It was when she started to smirk slightly Vegeta 's eye narrowed.

"Think I'll take the rest of the week off." she said calmly.

Vegeta blinked in shock. "You…" he hissed.

With her hands now on her hips, she smiled at him. "Touch me like that again and you'll never see that precious gravity room my father and I have been working on day and night for you."

"Don't threaten me woman or you wont have a head to talk out of any more." Vegeta warned as his blood started to boil.

It took all that he had not to break in her hand when she poked sharply at his chest. "Enjoy the summer weather, jackass." Walking away, she left Vegeta stunned by her comment. Bulma entered back into her bedroom but Vegeta couldn't see in through the glass since it was so darkly tinted for the day time light. Glaring he turned away and walked to the balcony wall.

"Females." Vegeta grumbled and could have spit he was so mad. Not one to let his anger just go, taking into the air he headed east into the desert. Badly he needed some empty space to let some of his rage go, so he wasn't tempted not just blow up the whole damn city right that very moment.

Far to east in the mountains, Goku paused in mid air and just barely ducked in time to miss a punch aimed at him. He smirked slightly and Piccolo also now turned his attention to the west. "Looks like Vegeta's at it." Goku spoke with a smile.

Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "Sorry to interrupt but we need to stay focus here Goku."

Laughing before dropping into a fighting stance he smirked at his friend. "Sorry."

The two charged at each other and sparred while waiting for Gohan to climb back up the cliff they both had knocked him off. Piccolo smiled slightly, it was strange to be training with Goku since they had once been enemies for most of his life, now he wouldn't have it any other way and enjoyed the chance to fight by his side.

Powering down Vegeta looked over the destroyed wasteland, he rubbed his nose idly with his thumb as a cloud of dust blew past him. The sound of his stomach growling was what finally had him relax enough to start and think about flying back to were he now resided. It was strange to him to think about where he was and how he got there. Feeling a bit self-reflective, he took to the air and headed south for bit.

When he landed, he could still see the scars left on the landscape from his first fight with Kakarot. It was here when his life had taken such a strange twist of faith. Looking up to the sky he thought back to Namek and how a lower class Saiyan had done what he could not. How Kakarot had done what he thought for so long was nearly impossible and the thought of revenge was the only thing keeping him going. So many emotions surged through him just thinking about it, there was no way he was going to let himself fall behind in the race to be the strongest. He was going to work hard and long to rise higher and above that grinning fool.

Smirking now, the feeling that was now filling him was the call to rise to the challenge. As much as he hated Kakarot for what he had done and the ever-burning shame he now had to carry among all the others he was already bearing. But now he had seen with his own two eyes it was with in the realm of reality to become a Super Saiyan of legend. He would follow in Kakarot's footsteps and push himself even harder and finally surpass that worthless fool.

Laughing out loud to the heaven's, joy filled him as his birthright seemed all but with in his reach now. He had only to wait for that screaming woman and his father to finish the gravity room so his training could truly finally begin. It would be then he would finally show his true worth, proving why someone of his class was truly higher quality blood. Now the future had been opened to him and his freedom now all his own, he wasn't going to sit back and let some pile of metal and scraps take it away, oh no. He was going to fight and win, then kill that fool along with all the rest of his friends before laying waste to the backwater planet he stood upon that very moment.

Pleased with himself Vegeta took a deep breath of fresh air in, letting it fill his lungs and melt any apprehension he had, float away and dissipate. Before he left he did have a ghost of a feeling for the loss of his tail and part of his bones laid somewhere in the desert. Shivering at the thought he took to the sky and headed northwest finally, leaving the past behind him. His only thought of the future to come, letting it fill him with excitement.

Bulma sat and stared at herself in the mirror, her hands played at her curly up do as she frowned at it. She was no longer sure about her hair do or what to change it to. A knock at her door pulled her attention away from her self and she smiled as Yamcha's head appeared slightly past the now open door.

"Yamcha" she started to ask. "Do you like how my hair is?"

Stepping all the way into her bedroom he gave a small smile. "Yeah, looks great to me babe."

Not thrilled with his answer she turned back to the mirror gave her locks a few more touches, still on the fence on making any changes yet to it. Looking at Yamcha in the mirror she noticed he appeared almost nervous to be in her room.

"Well I, umm" he started and was playing with the belt ends that held his gi's pants up. "I wanted to know if you would like to go out tonight, if you're not too busy to, that restaurant you really love downtown. I was think about something's and I thought we could, you know, umm well we can talk about it later tonight."

Bulma titled her head slightly and was just puzzled by his behavior and frankly the way he kept fidgeting was grading on her nerves but she did need a break from all the work she had been doing the past few days. "Sure, what time?"

Yamcha looked up from his hands and smiled. "Nine o'clock, I could pick you up…"

Turning her head at the sound of shouting now coming from outside she frowned and gave Yamcha her back as she walked to the balcony. "I'll just meet you there, ok?"

Smiling even more Yamcha quietly muttered to himself about finally getting the chance to ask her 'the big question' tonight. Outside on her balcony, Bulma looked down to see Vegeta yelling at her father.

"What do you mean next week old man!?" he screamed.

Dr. Briefs cringed at the loud and harsh tone, his ever present cat pressed its face into his neck trying to hide. "I'm sorry but the parts we need, I can't manufacture them here. I just put in the order and they'll be ready in a few days."

Vegeta spat and turned away slightly. "Useless humans" he muttered cursing them all in his mind.

"Hey!" Bulma yelled down. "You leave my father alone!"

Glaring up at her, his sneer was clear for her to see from the distant above. "Stay out of this woman! You're the one not even working on this anymore so stay out."

Gripping the balcony wall she grinded her teeth as she wish she could spit venom at the ungrateful self-centered man. "You keep this up and I'll give your shiny new gravity room to Goku soon as its finished!"

His arms dropped from being crossed over his chest down to his sides, his hands went into tight fists as he held his barely containable anger in check. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I would! So knock it off Vegeta, you're acting like some goddamn child and we are starting to get sick of it. You've only been back a few days and your acting like we should all bow down and kiss your boots."

Vegeta smirked slightly thinking about the visual imagery of Bulma bending over and indeed kissing his white boots. He was drawn from his daydream as she went on. "You need to learn how to act here, that attitude of yours is going to get you no where and if you started to say some please and thank you's you might get what you want quicker."

"Ok" he spoke with a wicked sneer. "Would you please shut up and I would be thankful if you kissed my ass."

This had Bulma seeing red and she leapt from the second story balcony at him. At first he was just shocked that she would do such a thing but then the horror set in if she hurt herself her father would never finish the gravity room and he would be left in the dust as Kakarot widened the gap between them. He cursed her as he lifted into the air catching her and was assaulted with a storm of hits he could barely feel.

After setting her down she pushed herself away from him and the two just glared at one another. Dr. Briefs took the moment to light a cigarette and left back to his laboratory. Vegeta was the first to start their fight again.

"Foolish woman, don't jump off things like that!" he scolded her.

Sneering herself she turned her nose up to him. "I'll do what ever I want, plus it wasn't that far down. I've fallen from higher."

The silence that now filled the air, cooled some of Bulma's temper. Now being outside in the hot sun, sweat was starting to run down her face. Her sharp blue eyes flickered to the glaring Vegeta, she noticed as well sweat was starting to flow from him as well. Frankly it was too hot to fight so Bulma gave in first.

"Its too hot for this, lets get you some lunch. I bet you still haven't eaten since you took off from before." She turned and walked towards the nearest door in.

Shock had all of his anger fade away, he couldn't wrap his head around how she could be so utterly pissed at one moment and then change and go in a completely new direction. Feeling his stomach cramp now from hunger he just lightly held a scowl as he followed her in and towards the first floor's large kitchen.

Piles of dishes now sat on the counter next to the sink. Bulma gave a long sigh, thankfully they had a oversized dishwasher now newly installed but she was still going to have to rise and put all those dishes in there. Even with central air the kitchen still felt warm and before she was going to get back to work she wanted something cool to drink.

Vegeta was still sitting at the kitchen table chewing slowly on a piece of fruit. A peach pit sat on a napkin as he swallowed the last bit. His eyes flickered to Bulma who pulled out a large jug from the fridge, also grabbing two glasses along with it, she sat down next to him and smiled a little.

"Lemonade?" she asked.

Staring at her with a questionable look on his face he more closely spied the liquid. It was a soft yellow hue with ice cubes and pieces of some sort of fruit floating around in it. He grunted which she took that as his response, meaning yes. Pouring a glass for him and herself she smiled even more and looked more visually relaxed while drinking it. Vegeta took his glass and sniffed it finding it both a sweet and sour smell, interested he sipped the lemonade finding bittersweet but surprisingly refreshing.

"You would think a city this close to the sea wouldn't get so hot." Bulma spoke trying to make conversation, but half forgetting whom she was speaking to. "This time of year is a little bad but it's the end of summer it's the worst. At one point the whole city shuts down for a day or two before we get any relief from some cold air blown down from the north."

"None of this matters to me woman, you're just talking now to hear your self speak." Finishing off his glass he poured himself another.

Frowning Bulma put her own glass down on the table. "I was only trying to give you a little info on West Capital since you'll be living here now."

Sitting back in his chair he looked away from her, "I really don't care about this city or even this whole mud ball of a planet either. So you can take any facts you want to tell me and keep them to your self because I don't care."

Glaring at him now Bulma was ready to breathe fire. "As if I recall this 'mud ball planet' has made Goku an even stronger fighter than you and if I recall correctly you need my family and I to build you a gravity room so you can train. Also on top of that we feed you and give you a room of your own. If you don't need us then you can just leave."

It was Vegeta's turn to glare. "Watch that tongue of yours woman, it will get you killed."

Rolling her eyes she huffed, "Well it sure wont be by you."

Vegeta stood and placed his hands on the table, Bulma thankful he either held back his strength or the table was able to take it what little he used. "And what is that suppose to mean?!"

Rising she met his gaze, "Meaning with out me and my mud ball planet you'd be shit out of luck and your not going to kill me or anyone else because then you wouldn't be able to stay on Earth any more. Goku would see to that."

"You think I'm scared of some lower class trash like him?!" he barked, letting his hands ball into fists.

She smiled and placed her thin hands on her hips as she stood. "And for getting that worked up about it, you'd just proven my point."

Grinding his teeth he knew he had just lost the battle but wasn't sure how. So badly he wanted to just reach out and snap her neck like a twig but she was right. If he wanted to ascend he was going to need their help and that gravity room they were building. For now his fate was tied into theirs and he wasn't going to let himself fail because of some woman who seemingly loved to push his buttons went to far and got herself killed by him.

Suddenly with out warning, he left her alone without saying another word. The anger that he still felt was going to put to good use. Taking into the air once he was outside, Vegeta powered up slightly before starting. Pushing his speed as he imagined ripping apart the wench he just left in the kitchen, it felt good to just picture finally silencing her.

Shutting the door on the dishwasher Bulma sighed, it was tiring constantly fighting with Vegeta and she needed a way to stop it even if for only a few days. She had said earlier that she wasn't going to work for the week but this one time pleasing him would be in her best interest. With the gravity room finished she was sure the Saiyan would lock himself away in it and hopefully never to be heard from again. The thrill of getting him out of her hair was too much for her to pass up.

Once in the main lab Bulma changed into her work clothes and grabbed her tools. She was willing to work all through the night if she had to, there was no way in hell she was going to put up with that man's shit any more. Only stopping when dinnertime came about, Bulma ate in silence next to Vegeta who was digging into his own mountain of food.

Looking her over in-between bowls of rice he couldn't help but notice the glow her skin held to her as she ate down at her food with a determine look. It was a strange sight for him to see her in her work clothes, normally the woman appeared to only wear bright and clashing colors. Always checking her face and figure in a mirror or complaining if she was at all dirty. Now the woman had streaks of dirt and grease on her face and bits of grime under her nails that didn't come out when she washed her hands for dinner. The total opposite of what she normally seemed to be, how could a woman change who she normally was so much?

Finishing the last of her vegetable Bulma got up and took her plate to the sink. She waved goodnight to her two parents who had been watching both her and Vegeta eat in silence. Vegeta couldn't help but take notice she was heading to their laboratory where construction was taking place and not off to he bedroom to sleep. He smirked and knew right away the woman had been working hard and hopefully soon his new gravity room would be awaiting him.

Across the city Yamcha sat alone at a table, he looked over at the clock again and knew now she wasn't coming now. What Bulma didn't know was this was a make it or break it moment, it was then Yamcha finally knew things were over between the two of them. Taking a small black box out of his pocket he looked down at the small diamond ring and had to be happy over the fact he could still return it and get a refund.

Part of him wanted to cry that he was going to have to start all over with someone but he had grown tired of Bulma always working on something and forgetting about him. But to be honest he also did the same thing to her. He could only guess it was because they just didn't care that much about each other anymore to remember dinner dates or spend nights together. After paying the bill for the appetizer he had ordered, Yamcha took the long way home, taking his time with a quite stroll through the city at night.

You can say it was sheer curiosity that awoke him in the middle of the night. Sitting up in his bed, Vegeta felt out around him. The woman was still off in the lab and because of this he got out of bed instead of going back to sleep. Pulling on a shirt he walked barefoot to the source of his mystery. He wondered how far they were along now and hoped it wasn't still just a pile of parts everywhere like it had been days earlier.

Silently the door slid open to the large room and before him stood a half open pod, the same size of the ship he had left to go to space before. Not to be wastefully they had taken apart the ship to completely rebuild it and reinforce it to take the enormous gravity he wanted to train in. Walking silently into the lab more he found it silent except for the humming of the lights above. Looking over to the left he found Bulma passed out on a small sofa they had by their small work kitchenette. She was curled into a ball and was barely on the sofa.

Walking over he watched her sleep for a little while. She was facing towards him and he squatted down to get a better look at her face. Her face completely relaxed looked soft and inviting but Vegeta would never dare to try and touch her. Looking her over it was then he finally noticed her clutching a poorly bandaged hand to her chest. Standing, he took a quick glance over to the kitchen's counter, a box of gauze was still out along with a small pile of bloody paper towels. Sighing, he knew how slowly human's healed and didn't want any further delays than already had happened. Squatting down again he nudged her awake.

Slowly Bulma opened her eyes and stared sleepily at Vegeta. "What's wrong?"

He almost laughed at her question as she looked at him confused. "Sit up and let me see."

Now really confused Bulma did what he asked but carefully watched him. Gasping when he grabbed her hand and pulled it out towards him, Bulma felt lost on what was going on. "Really woman do you not know how to dress a wound."

A blush spread across her face as she watched him go to the kitchen and start to look through the cabinets. He found some rubbing alcohol and grabbed the box of gaze along with some tape next to it. Kneeling back down in front of her, he grabbed her wrist and pulled off the bandage. Bulma watched shocked and surprised as he opened the bottle and poured some on a square of gauze. Hissing as he gently cleaned the wound he smirked at her pain.

"I don't need you woman getting an infection and having your hand fall off over something like this. You are going to need those hands for when I require them." Speaking as he cleaned the wound, he waited a moment for the liquid to dry.

When he looked up at Bulma she was staring at him with a raging blush and her mouth slightly open. Thinking about what he just said he blushed slightly himself. "I meant for building things woman like training bots and making repairs!"

He silently cursed himself as she now started to smile and even giggle a bit. "I got it. It was just funny how you worded it."

"Feh" he huffed and started to properly bandage her cut. "Don't know how you could even cut yourself there." he mumbled as he worked.

"It's easy to when you're falling asleep while working on that thing." She noted with a nod of her head towards the half finished pod. Then looking down at Vegeta who was firmly taping the gauze down around her hand. "What are you doing awake by the way?"

Vegeta stood, his task now complete. Turning he looked over to the capsule in progress. "I was curious."

Standing up herself she stood next to him with a smirk, "At three in the morning?"

His eyes snapped to her, "Do you have a problem with that?"

She held up her hands, not wanting to fight at such an early time or late she should say. "No, no, no. Strange, but fine. I don't care when you check in on us, so long as you stay out of the way when we are working I'm fine with you in here."

Feeling proud of her work so far she took a few steps ahead and then looked back at him. "So what do you think?"

He huffed, "Its only half way done woman. Its not much to look at."

She smiled, "Yes but this baby is going to be able to make it all the way up to 300 times normal gravity. Maybe even more but I wouldn't want to push it any further than 300. Anything higher than that and I'm going to have to special order some new metal for the whole thing. Pain in the ass if I have to, I would have to get that company over in East Capitial to freeze and realign the metal's molecules."

Rolling his eyes as she started to mumble now but then suddenly turned to him and stared. "Didn't you and Nappa blow up East Capital?"

Vegeta opened his mouth to respond but she was quick to cut him off. "Yes, that's right. That's why they moved all the way out there. They were able to build that whole new complex. I guess some good things did come out of your wasteful destruction. Now they are one of the best metal manufactures."

"I have no clue what you are going on about woman." Vegeta said with a scowl.

"Huh, oh sorry." She looked at him and smiled weekly. "I was just saying that because you guys blew up East Capital, the company we ordered this metal forged from had the chance to grow exponentially and with out them this wouldn't have been possible. So in short you guys blowing up that city kinda worked in your favor. Still a lot of people did die that day…"

Bulma trailed off and went silent. Vegeta just stared at her, knowing what was on her mind and it was best she didn't forget. That she was housing a man who had killed millions, if not billions. It was strange for her to look up and stare into the eyes of such a man and not feel afraid.

In those cold and dark eyes she saw hate and anger but they didn't glimmer any more with utter thirst for blood. Silently she wondered what had changed them from the first time she saw him on Namek. Maybe it was the death of Freeza? Didn't Krillin tell her he had cried on Namek, begging Goku to kill Freeza? Her mind quickly grew more curious about Vegeta, which was a very bad thing in reality. She wasn't one to let a mystery that interested her go unsolved. Her blue eyes sharpened as she started to more deeply search his own.

"Is that so." Vegeta spoke breaking the silence and her gaze as he glanced past her to the capsule.

Looking back at the pod as well, she placed her hands on her hips. "Strange how things work out that way." Vegeta only grunted in response.

"I'm going back to bed." Bulma turned around and watched as Vegeta walked away to leave.

"Goodnight then." she called to him and he just gave a wave of the hand over his shoulder to her before exiting out the doors.

Stretching up and she felt sore all over from falling asleep on the sofa like that. She could see in the future it was going to happen more often with Vegeta now with them, ordering a new and much larger couch tomorrow might be best. Walking out of the lab now to find some sleep in her own bed, she couldn't help but shake the feeling she was forgetting something.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning after Bulma awoke not feeling quite that rested, she re noticed her bandaged hand and thought back to last night. Taking a hold of her hand in her other, she held her hands to her chest. Not being able to stop, she smile a bit as she thought about how Vegeta if not know to him completely, was very gentle in cleaning and dressing her cut. Maybe there was hope for some decency from the Saiyan after all. If he only smiled a touch more he would be quite handsome but it was that frown he always wore that wreaked it.

Getting up she headed over to her balcony and stood in front of the tinted windows, why wasn't she not the least bit surprised to see Vegeta training in front of her window. Sliding open the glass door she walked out side in her pj's that was just a pair of black gym pants and a pale orange tank top. Her hair was a mess but looked fine for the most part. Sitting into one of the chairs, her chin rested in her hand and she leaned up against the balcony wall.

Watching him move she silently admitted that is was like watching a performance at the theater. He did move with a grace that only years upon years of training could give a fighter. Remembering back to the mornings years ago, Bulma would watch Goku do his own early morning workouts after she finally got up. It felt nice to have a fighter now in her home who did the same. Yamcha never stuck to such ridging training like the others and mostly did his only when he was reminded he needed to shape up.

Part of her was sad that soon she was no longer going to able to watch Vegeta like this, soon as he had the gravity room for his own personal use she knew he would be practically living it. In the short time he also first stayed at her home, she had fallen into a habit of waking up and watching him while they waited for the Namek's Dragonballs to recharge.

The Saiyan's internal clock had him awake at the same time every day, he worked out for the same length and kept to his schedule with an unwavering punctuality. If anything it was good for her and her family, especially her and her father who seemed to live on strange hours that would shift around at any moment. Now she awoke and they all ate their meals together now. In a way he bad brought her family a little closer together unknowingly.

As the sun peaked over the tall oaks and started to pull the darkness back off the grass, Vegeta became bathed in light as he touched down now finished with his warm up. Grabbing a towel off the ground he cleaned off the sweat from his brow and glanced up at Bulma.

He found it strange that she would always come out on to her balcony in her sleep attire and watch him while he was half way through his morning warm up. He couldn't tell any emotion she felt because she always looked so placid watching him. At first it had gotten on his nerves and they had their share of fights already from it but now he couldn't care less if she did so. His ego did get a kick out of the fact each morning, a woman lovely as she would observe him from her higher perch. He wasn't an idiot and to be honest with himself she was very attractive but normally that was wrecked as soon as she opened her mouth or gave him one of her patented sour faces. But even then when she would verbally fight with him and win at times she was beautiful in a whole new way. He would never let her know any of this but he did smile on the inside at the secret knowledge. She for the most part, kept his life some what interesting.

"Morning wench" he yelled up to her as he headed past her towards the kitchen.

With a limp wave she called back down to him, "Morning jerk."

Soon as his back was to her he smirked, it didn't feel like the day could begin with out them insulting one another. Maybe his stay on Earth wouldn't be so bad if they kept this up. He might not even kill everyone after her killed the androids. Nah, they were all dead.

Bulma didn't bother with a shower because she knew she was going to need one after a day of hard work and sweat that waited her today. Already dressed in her work outfit she noticed Vegeta give her a once over as she entered the kitchen.

Grabbing a glass and pouring herself some orange juice she stared at him. "What?"

He sneered at her and swallowed the mouthful of bacon he had been chewing. "I want to see more work done when I come by tonight."

Half tempted to just break the glass in her hand, Bulma turned and gave Vegeta her back as she could feel him smirk at her. 'If only I had the strength' she silently thought. 'If only.'

Turning back around Bulma huffed and finished her orange juice down and grabbed a bagel from his plate. She looked him in the eyes as he grabbed her wrist. "Drop it." he demanded.

Her face relaxed and she smiled widely. "Fine"

The bagel dropped back down on the plate and Vegeta started eating again with both hands. Bulma just smiled as he glared up at, he knew she was up to something. Waiting until he picked up his bowl of miso, soon as the rim touched his lips she grabbed back up the bagel again.

"Yoink!" she yelled and bit into it while running away.

"Woman!" Vegeta yelled as he stood.

Laughing through the bagel Vegeta watched as she vanished off towards the lab. Sitting back down into his chair, he grabbed back up the bowl of miso and swallowed it down quickly before slamming the bowl down. "I'm going to kill that woman."

Walking now down the hallway she had to give her self a pat on the back for a job well done. She had scored a tasty onion bagel and pissed off a Saiyan prince all at the same time. Oh she was going to get such hell from him later but she knew it was well worth it.

It was becoming one of her joys in life to piss off that man. Normally she wouldn't do such a thing to a person but frankly the guy asked for it by the way he treated her. He was in desperate need of some lightening up and she was just the person to bringit, if he liked it or not. She thought about the first time she really truly picked on the man by making him wear a pink shirt with the word 'Badman' on the back. He would kill her if he ever knew where she had bought the shirt but when she saw it in the window of that gay men's shop, she had to buy it. Deep down even though at the time he was somewhere deep in space, she knew as soon as Goku was back he would return as well. It was only a matter of time and shirt stayed clean and pressed in her closet until the Saiyan came back to Earth.

Many hours had passed with Bulma working hard through all of them, she wandered back to the kitchen while holding her hand to her chest. It was really killing her now after all that work. "Maybe I should take it easy for the rest of the day." she mumbled out loud.

Her mood didn't lighten as she spotted the scowling Saiyan prince already eating his share of lunch and looked in need of a cold shower. His skin looked slightly red and sweat still clung to his skin. She smirked slightly and knew the sun was starting to get to him even thought he would never let it on that it was. Pausing she stared at her hand that she cradled and could already feel the disapproving look before he even gave it.

"Woman" he started.

"I know, I know. I'll just take some aspirin and I'll be fine." She spoke while waving him off.

He stood and walked over to her. "Let me see." he demanded but he had let his voice take a slightly softer tone than his normal abrasive one.

She frowned but gave in to him, opening her hand he frowned deeply before snapping his eyes up to her. "What did I tell you last night? You didn't even re-bandage it before started to work, idiot."

Looking away slightly she didn't want to meet his gaze. "I was wearing gloves…"

"Not good enough!" he cut her off and pushed her over to the kitchen table. "Sit!" he commanded.

Doing as what she was told, she took a seat and watched as he found yet again what he used last night and sat down in the chair next to hers. "I wont do this again woman."

Nodding she watched once more as he carefully cleaned the cut that now was scabbed slightly and cake with bits of fabric and dirt. Not saying a word this time she found it funny even if it wasn't true, Vegeta caring for her in some strange and small way. When he was done cleaning her cut he looked it over for any signs of infection. Bulma had to stifle a giggle as his fingers held her hand and opened it more to look closer. Satisfied with what he saw he applied the gauze and started to tape up her hand once more.

When he was done Bulma finally looked up at him. "Thank you."

Frowning a little more he stood, taking the medical supplies with him to put away. "You can thank me by taking care of that until it is healed." Shutting the cabinet he even started to mutter. "Humans, they can't even heal quickly. What a pathetic bunch."

Bulma ignored his tangent and just smiled, her hand feeling slightly better now. When he turned around and saw her smiling softly, he glared at her. "What!?" he barked.

She looked away while still smiling, "Oh nothing."

Wanting to push the subject further but deciding against it, he simply took his leave while grinding his teeth as he could hear her softly giggling. He rolled his eyes before pushing open the door to the backyard. Taking off into the air, he went higher up then normal, cursing out as he started up his training once more.

In was while biting into her sandwich she noticed the phone on the counter had its message light blinking. Picking it up she dialed one and then entered in the password. When a man spoke her name she recognized it right away. "Oh its Yamcha."

"Bulma, you obviously forgot about me last night and I don't care why" he took a pause and sighed. "Look, babe. This isn't working out between us. Your always busy with work and we, we'll we just don't seem to think about one another much any more so…"

Bulma placed her sandwich down on her plate and now held the phone with both her hands as Yamcha finished. "So, I guess I'm trying to say is were done. Done done this time. So I hope we can still be friends but I don't ever see us being anything more. Give me a call if you want to talk but I'll understand if you don't. Bye."

Placing the phone back on its stand, she let her hands slide across the counter top towards her until they were holding her up. As the door from the outside clicked open she turned and stared at Vegeta. Blinking he watched as she realized what she was doing and her fingers rose to touch the tears now falling freely.

"What happened?" he quickly asked while crossing the room towards her.

Holding up a hand she turned around. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Glaring at her back he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Is it your hand?"

Her eyes snapped up to his and she almost laughed at his question. Smiling slightly she wiped a few more of her tears away. "No, it's not my hand. Its my heart."

"Your…" he paused as he understood the meaning behind what she had said. "Oh, that."

Wincing in pain as he belittled her, Bulma's eyes fell to the floor. She took a deep breath in before looking back up at him. "Yes, that. I have to get back to work now, excuse me."

Trying to push her way past, she gasped as his hand caught her arm. "Don't work too hard otherwise your hand will reopen and I already told you, I won't fix it again."

Getting his point she bit back her smile and just nodded before he let her go. Leaving him Bulma only took a glance back to see he had come back in looking for water. Finishing one bottle quickly, he took two more back outside with him. She watched him leave from the hallway doorframe and finally smiled.

Outside Vegeta set down the water bottles next to the towel he kept. Taking a peek up into the sky he raised a hand to block the sun. Already back outside and he could feel his body pumping out sweat to try and cool his skin down. Normally he enjoyed the heat but it was this planet's damn humidity that was draining him. He hated the fact that damn woman was right and called him out on it. If it was any worse tomorrow he half wondered if he should take the day off for fear of dehydration alone. There was no way he could get a good work out if he had to keep stopping to replenish all the water he was losing quickly from sweating so much.

Thinking about loss of water had him pause as his mind drifted back to the moment he just went through. It was strange seeing tears on the woman's face, sure she was a weak human but she hadn't shown weakness like that since he's known her. Sure Bulma got upset but somehow he could never picture her the crying type. He was so sure at first it had to be something physical to cause her to cry, that the damn woman went and hurt her self again. But when she said it was her heart, it took him a moment to understand she was talking about, emotional pain.

As a fighter he knew any kind of emotional pain one could inflict, was far more painful then any physical damage could be. Most fights are truly won purely by psychological means rather than any physical beating. That a cunning strategy was at times the best weapon. Emotions like humiliation and shame would always cut deeper than any wound that could be inflicted to the body. It was why in his own round about way he gave her a nudge of encouragement. There was a part of him that wondered why he did so but knew it was because of her eyes. For just a moment she looked so utterly crushed and broken, a feeling he knew all too well. It was because of that and nothing more he told him self.

Drinking down another bottle he tossed the now empty bottle next to an unopened one. He had enough water now and it was time for him to focus once more on his training. In his mind he pictured Kakarot and took to the sky, acting out a simulated battle in his mind. He wanted to be ready for anything that could be thrown at him.

Before reentering the lab Bulma took a moment to wash her face in a near by bathroom and didn't leave until she was sure she could hold it together. Once satisfied that her eyes and face no longer looked red or puffy she entered back into main area of the lab and was ready to get back to work.

Throwing herself right in, Bulma worked long and hard but took little breaks in between, she was trying to careful with her left hand the best she could. Vegeta was right but she also wasn't going to let it stop her from working either. It was around ten at night she finally looked up at the clock and knew then she had worked right through dinner. Her father had gone off to bed leaving Bulma alone, but she still didn't stop.

Real progress was being made and the surge of creating something new was pumping her blood full of adrenaline. The capsule its self was still half way complete but most of the hardware needed was almost finished being installed under where the floor would be. The shell of the ship was made of really amazing stuff, she was able to replicate from Kami's ship thankfully. The metal under pressure would compact its molecules and become even stronger. So basically the more you pushed on it, the more it could take. With out this material there was no way the gravity room would have been possible. But there was a breaking point to it so she needed a new batch for the floor. The rest of the hull would be able to take it but the floor, which would feel the pull the most out of anything, would crack and break apart any higher than 200 times normal Earth's gravity.

Soon as the floor came in along with a few other components with in the next few days, it would be a snap to finish up the gravity room. Bulma had to admit to her self it was going to be a work of engineering genius and in the end that it would become the Saiyan Prince's plaything. She could almost cry over the matter but she knew what it was destined for from the very beginning so Bulma couldn't complain really. But thanks to her excellent fore sight, she had taken it upon her self to order double the amount of everything, because heaven forbid the man actually was able to blow the damn thing up. Bulma didn't want to have to go through the same trouble if she had to build a new one all over again.

Kneeling down she carefully placed a metal box into its rack and picked up her handheld drill. Tightening the screws she squeezed around the tall rack and started to plug in the thick cables. Once the last one was plugged in she carefully stepped out of the hole she was working in and walked over to the ladder. Looking over the side Bulma could see the large pile she still had to install. Climbing down the ladder to the floor she walked over and started to pile some of hardware on to a cart to push it over to the pod. Once the cart was full she wheeled it up a ramp and on to a small platform where it would be easier to access the equipment.

One by one Bulma pulled down each box and slid it into a rack then screwed it into place. Her arms started to ache as each box weighted a good sixty pounds each. It had to be made out of a heavy-duty material to take the punishment of the increased air pressure that could build up under the floor. While half way through another rack she heard the door open and thought it to be the cleaning woman.

"Still working in here, could you please come and pick up the trash tomorrow." Bulma called out from inside the capsule.

"I'm not here to pick up your trash woman." Vegeta's voice replied back disgust.

Placing down her drill she walked down the thin metal catwalk to the ladder and climbed it again. Her head poked over the edge and stared down at Vegeta who was holding a plate covered in plastic wrap. Tilting her head slightly her brain took in the strange sight. "What's that?"

Vegeta looked down at the plate then back up at her with a sour expression. "Your mother wouldn't let me eat until I promised to bring you this."

She smirked, "That's mom, so what's on the menu?"

Vegeta watched as Bulma carefully swung her legs over the side and climbed down. "Pork chops with some of that white mushy vegetable and the little green orbs."

Walking over Bulma spied happily indeed pork chops along with mashed potato's and peas. "I like how you're learning the names of all the meats first."

Handing over the plate he huffed, "The meats here are actually edible."

Bulma snickered at his comment and took her plate over to the small kitchen table to eat. "Well here's a lesson for you, the white stuff is mashed potato's and the green ones, peas. But by the way you eat, I'm surprised you even taste your food at all."

Taking a seat across from her, he frowned. "I taste all that I eat and most of the time the cooking is barely above disgusting."

Bulma frowned and pointed her fork at him. "Hey, that's my mother's cooking your talking about there. You can insult any one else's but hers."

"Feh." he scoffed and stared over at the pod. "How far are you along?"

Chewing on a piece of pork, Bulma took a moment to savor the rich taste and completely ignored Vegeta. As a moan escaped her lips she now saw he was now staring at her and then her food. "Hey, this is my food. Didn't you get enough at dinner?"

"Why did you just make that noise?" he demanded.

Poking another piece with her fork she smirked. "Because its good, duh."

She popped another piece in her mouth and moaned again, noticing this seemed to disturbed and fascinate Vegeta she smirked even more. "So you didn't stop to taste it, did you?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, he turned his left shoulder towards her. "I did, I just can't understand why you have to moan on like some kind of animal in heat while eating that. It was just ok as far as a commoner's meal goes."

Rolling her eyes she huffed. "Oh don't give me that. Here, you can have a piece and really taste it this time. Its only my mother's famous pineapple sauce."

Holding out her fork for him, Vegeta stared down at it like it was pure poison. She sighed, "Vegeta, I don't have germs or something, just take it you big baby."

"Baby!?" he repeated. Grabbing the fork he was about to bite into the meat when Bulma waved her finger at him, tsking.

"Slowly now, really chew it and taste the flavor this time." Staring at her he took the pork into his mouth and slowly chewed.

Taking back the fork she popped another piece into her own mouth and smiled up at Vegeta. She swallowed when he finally did as well, "So?"

When he looked away and grumbled too low for her to hear she knew she had been right. "One more?" she asked and had his full attention again.

"Fine." he said not giving away any emotion in his tone of voice. This time Bulma leaned over the table and held the fork out for him to bite.

Smiling at his glare, he took the piece into his mouth and tried his best not to blush as he started to feel uncomfortable. A snarky comment was desperately needed to break this strange emotion he was feeling.

"About time you learned your place is to serve me woman. Your useless as woman in really any other way." That should do it.

Her pleasant disposition was gone in an instant. So much for enjoying a quite meal with him and even being a bit civil too, but that was Vegeta for you. Always wreaking a perfectly good moment. "I'll have the hardware all installed tonight except for the control panel which will be in the main room."

Vegeta frowned as she changed back to business and didn't fire back at him, she must be tried. "Good, I'll leave you to your work then."

He knew he had hit a nerve when she didn't say thank you before he left the lab. Quickly he had learned she only did this when she was truly mad, then she wouldn't use any manors. Part of him felt happy he was able to get her that pissed at him, hopefully she would channel that anger into her work. He already felt he had waited long enough for the gravity room to be finished and wouldn't take another delay.

Bulma ate the rest of her meal in silence and rinsed her dish off in the small sink. Biting down on her bottom lip she held back the tears she was still holding on to from earlier in the day. "Jerk." she cursed and then broke the dish in the sink before breaking down and crying. Sliding down to the floor she pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face into them. She didn't cry for long and didn't work any more either. Soon as the tears dried up, she was off to bed to get what little sleep she could.

The next morning Bulma silently mouthed along to a song currently playing a tad too loudly in her headphones. It felt good to push her self on the treadmill she was currently running on. Sweat was streaming down her face but still she pushed harder. All her anger and all her pain focused into a silent rage. Normally when something really bothered her, she worked out. In that aspect Bulma had to admit her and Vegeta had that in common. Speaking of the devil, she watched through the gym's window as he walked pass towards the door that went inside.

'Looks like he's done with his work out already.' she thought silently.

Vegeta caught her gaze and raised a brow as he watched her run all out. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail that only puffed out into a huge ball behind her head. It bounced and looked pretty strange. Dressed in black shorts and a tank top, it looked rather good on her he silently admitted, it made up for the hairdo.

Bulma watched as Vegeta vanished from view and knew he was off to shower then onto the huge breakfast he required every morning. Rage at what he had said to her last night had her digging down deep and she ran even faster. The pain burning in her legs, she didn't even feel it anymore. Just the rage burning in her heart.

"Useless my ass." She hissed.

After a shower she finally entered the kitchen with her work clothes on and her headphones around her neck. Bulma was going to need loud and upbeat music to keep her going today. Ignoring Vegeta, she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and started to leave.

"Is that all your going to have?" Vegeta asked over his shoulder.

Bulma stopped in the doorway and glanced back. "Yes, and why do you care?"

Looking back at her he frowned. "I don't"

Giving a mocking grin that could have been a carbon copy of his own, "Good." she said with dripping distaste and headed for the lab.

Vegeta shook his head and smirked. "Now the day can begin."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Vegeta walked the halls feeling rage burning at his flesh. He had waited long enough and wasn't going to wait another day. Storming into the lab he saw the capsule looking finished on the outside now. Storming up the open ramp, he found Bulma lying down on the floor under the main control panel. She was covered in sweat and oil.

"WOMAN!" he yelled.

Sitting up too quickly she banged her head and glared right away at Vegeta. He was taken back a moment by the dark circles under her eyes and the large oil streak across her cheek.

"WHAT!? GOD DAMN IT, WHAT VEGETA? What is it that you have to come marching in here and yell at me for? HUH?! What now, DAMN IT!?" she snapped and even spat slightly as she screamed.

Walking closer, Vegeta glared down at her. "That idiot father of yours told me it would be done tomorrow! This is completely unacceptable! Today woman, I want this done today!"

Standing up Bulma waved a wire cutter at him. "No! It will be done tomorrow and no sooner. You are just going to have to accept that fact. We are still waiting on a few parts that will arrive tonight through express mail, and then I have to stay up all night and install it all. So I frankly don't want to hear it from you."

Grinding his teeth he took a step forward, trying to unnerve the woman with the closeness of his proximity. "No, you listen to me woman. You do what I say or I'll blast you all into the afterlife."

Tossing down the wire cutter on the floor, Bulma pulled her arms out of her work suit and tied the sleeves around her waist. With her work gloves still on she flexed her fingers at him in a mocking manner. "You know what, come on. Do it!"

"What?!" Vegeta spat.

"Do it Vegeta!" she egged him on. "I'm waiting, go ahead and kill me. If not, then stay the fuck out of my way!"

Completely baffled by why the woman would want to throw her life away, Vegeta was unsure at first on how to respond back. Lifting a hand he pointed it at her face with a smirk. When she stood her ground even as his hand started to light up, it started to disturb him that she showed no sign of backing down. It had been a while since someone had stood up to him like that, let alone someone so weak as her. The woman had guts.

Powering down he gave her a sneer. "Pathetic, being ready to toss your life away so carelessly."

He ducked out of the way as he left, Bulma's screwdriver went soaring past his head. "You ASSHOLE! I hope you fucking blow a blood vessel and die arrogant son of a bitch!"

Soon as Vegeta was gone she looked around at some of her hired help who were standing around the lab outside of the capsule. "Hey, sorry about that guys. Why doesn't everyone go and take a nice long lunch break, ok?"

Soft mumbles were kept privately to themselves as one by one left, leaving Bulma alone. Her father had taken the day off and since they were close enough to finishing, she could do the rest all on her own. Bulma went to the nearest chair and sat down sighing deeply, her gloved hand rubbing at the pain in her fore head. She had been really pushing hard this week and couldn't wait to be finished and have Vegeta out of her hair finally. She swore with each passing day that bastard was getting meaner and meaner. Why, Bulma couldn't understand the why and just chalked it up to him just being a royal ass if she ever saw one.

Thinking about Yamcha suddenly, she had yet to return his call and was unsure when she would be able to. This week had been just too much for her and she just prayed for it to be over as soon as it could. Day dreaming she imaged this weekend spending it in her bed and under her soft sheets, reading a good book and pigging out on any tasty treat she could think of. Vegeta would be in his newly made gravity room where and the intense gravity would crush his body. He would die without anyone noticing, then come Monday morning she would check up on him. Not so shockingly she would find his lifeless corpus and might even be nice enough to spread his ashes into the shimmering sea and say a few words. Oh, if only!

Working hard the rest of the day her weak body finally gave in just past midnight. After leaving the soundproof laboratory, the sound of thunder and a stead falling rain filled her ears. The house felt cooler and she was thankful for the relief the rain was sure to bring. To sore and tired to make herself anything to eat, Bulma slid down on to the couch that face toward the outside windows. Tomorrow her mother would be mad of the dirt she was sure she just coated the couch with but she didn't care. Pulling her arms out of the work suit she could feel the build up heat escaping. Peeking down her tank top even her breasts had oil dripped on it.

"Bulma, you are a mess." she told herself while leaning back her head.

A flash of light lit up the sky, a bolt of lighting streaked across the sky between cloud formations. She couldn't help but smile and finally started to relax to the sounds of the storm. Letting her troubles finally melt away she remained still for a while before her grumbling stomach had her motivated enough to move. Shuffling to the kitchen she opened the fridge and only found left over's from the dinner she missed.

Shutting the door with a container of roast beef and mashed potatoes in her arms she gasped as Vegeta was now standing a few feet away from her. Glaring and ignored him, Bulma walked over to the kitchen island, setting down her food.

"What do you want?" she finally spoke.

Opening the fridge Vegeta took out a gallon of milk and closed the door before he looked at her. "Hungry" was his answer.

Sighing Bulma pulled out a plate from the cabinet and started to scoop out the food on to the plate. Vegeta walked passed her and pulled out a bag of cookies and then walked over to the loveseat next to the couch. Bulma placed her plate into the microwave and set the timer, while her food heated she stared at the back of the Saiyan's head while he ate.

"Whut?" he almost barked with food still in his mouth.

He must have been really annoyed with her for him not to swallow first then speak. Vegeta was rude but in his own princely way had manners he stuck to and talking with food his mouth wasn't something he did.

"Why do you have to be such a ass all the time?" Bulma said with a shy, not really caring if he answered her or not.

Vegeta stopped eating and his head turned slightly back towards her. Taking a moment to think about his answer was strange all in its self. He was always so quick to respond so the pause informed her when he did finally respond back, he was being more truthful than normal.

"Because being nice is nothing more than a weakness, and I have none."

Looking down at her own feet she thought about what he said. When she looked back up she was surprised to see him now completely turned around on the couch, looking back at her. His stare seemed more penetrating and deeper than normal. Vegeta looked almost like he had awoken from a bad dream, his eyes looking just a touch weary.

"And what brought you to that conclusion?" she finally responded back.

His eyes narrowed at her and his frown deepened. "Experience."

For a moment she wanted to feel sorry for him but wouldn't let herself dare feel that for him. She could only imagine the hard life he must have had but there is a point when responsibility for ones actions becomes their own and she knew Vegeta past that time years ago. If the man was given a chance to change he wouldn't, he liked being who he was and it was best she didn't forget that fact.

When the microwave dinged she turned to it and Vegeta went back to finishing off the bag of cookies. Looking down at her steaming plate she heard Vegeta start to leave. "It will be ready tomorrow afternoon, that I can promise you."

He didn't say a word and just left as silently as he came in. Bulma ate her dinner alone but not in silence, she at least had the rain to keep her company.

The next morning Bulma awoke in a world of pain, all of her muscles begged and screamed not to move but she willed them to do so anyway. A long hot shower dulled some of the aches and it felt like it took her an hour just to get dressed and down to the kitchen. Knowing she was very late because Vegeta wasn't even still there eating his normal huge meal he required.

Forcing herself to eat, Bulma had a large breakfast to give her the strength to get through the rest of the day. Once finally in the lab, she was thankful to see the large amount of boxes of the final parts were waiting for her. They hadn't made it in time last night but appeared to have be delivered early in the morning. Some were already opened and her father waved to her cheerfully as he was already elbow deep in their work. When lunchtime came around she felt like she was walking on air.

Backing up she looked up and saw the finished gravity room. Overjoyed to see it all put together finally, thankfully, relief filled her to the core. All that was left was just some quick diagnostics and a test run, and then it was good to go. Her father gave her a pat on the back and then wrapped an arm around her, giving her shoulder a loving squeeze.

"Well done my dear. Fine piece of work" her father spoke with pride.

Smiling at him, she leaned into his body a bit. "Thanks dad, you didn't do too bad yourself."

He laughed, "Yes, not bad for an old man like me."

"Your not that old yet." Giving a playful jab the two laughed and smiled while looking over their now finished project.

"I'm sorry for showing up so late this morning dad, I didn't mean for you to do so much by yourself." Bulma felt her father's hand give another quick squeeze before letting go.

"Its alright my dear. I forgot to tell you what happen this morning anyways. I was talking to your mother in the kitchen when I got a call about the boxes. I was going to go and wake you but Vegeta stopped me." Dr. Briefs explained.

Bulma's eyes went wide, "What!?"

Chuckling her father continued. "Stopped me right as I was leaving the kitchen. He said that I shouldn't wake you, that you needed some rest. If I didn't know any better, I would say the boy might care about you."

Looking away Bulma thought about what he father just told her. She was going to respond but her father spoke before her. "Why don't you get started on the final checks and I'll go get us some lunch."

With her mouth hanging open slightly, she closed it and just nodded. "Right, I'll get started."

In the kitchen Bulma's mother Bunny, was sitting across from Vegeta just smiling at him. This unnerved him greatly as a plate of food sat in front of him. "Go on, try it." she spoke with a smile.

"It looks, disgusting…" he muttered with a frown.

"Oh don't let that stop you, I promise you its good. Go on and try it."

In front of him was a plate full of toast with some creamy sauce on top of it, some kind of fish and vegetable concoction. Sniffing at it, the smell was rather strange and he was still unsure if it was edible. Carefully he picked up a fork and knife and cut off a square. Slowly he placed it into his mouth and found it rather delicious. Pleased with the taste he started to quickly eat down the rest.

Bunny looked overly pleased and clasped her hands together. "Oh I knew you would love it."

"Its not bad," he said quickly between bites.

Dr. Briefs came into the kitchen looking quite messy and a cigarette hung at the corner of his mouth. "Honey, would you mind making up a plate to go for me and Bulma?"

Standing she went over to her husband and smiled, "No not at all. Are you finished finally?"

Taking hold of the cigarette butt for a moment he inhaled then exhaled as he spoke. "Yes, almost finished now. Just running the last few tests over lunch." He glanced over to Vegeta who was still eating but looking up in his direction. "You'll be pleased to know you'll be able to start training in just a few more hours my boy."

Placing down his fork he smirked at the doctor. "Good, it took you long enough to finish it."

Briefs sat down at the table and rubbed out his cigarette into an ash trey. "I apologize about that, normally we can make everything right here but some parts we had to order out for. Wont happen again."

"See that it doesn't." Picking back up his fork, the conversation ended as he went back to work on finishing his lunch.

The doctor just shook his head with a chuckle as he was reminded of his own daughter, how pushy the girl could be at time. He often wondered if he had spoiled her a bit too much growing up but it was a little too late for that now. Once his wife gave him the two plates of food he gave her a quick peck on the cheek as thanks, which she giggled to as his mustache tickled her. Vegeta was slightly confused and put off by the whole scene and took his leave to back outside now that he was finished eating.

Once outside Vegeta went right back to training but kept it light, soon he was going to be able to finally start his training under higher amounts of gravity. The idea of training at hundreds of normal times gravity was utterly exciting to him. The thrill at what new heights he would reach had him smiling and feeling powerful.

His own planet had normally ten times the amount than Earth, this was why a Saiyan even at the weakest end of their spectrum was hundreds of times stronger than any normal human. He almost felt sorry for the natives of Earth for having the rotten luck of living on a planet that naturally left them so weak. But gravity alone wasn't what gave a Saiyan his fighting edge, they were born and breed to fight.

His father had told him of tales carried down his family line of what their original home world was like before the Super Saiyan of their legends destroyed it. Thinking about how the whole Saiyan race had migrated once to escape becoming extinct, it forced him to stop moving when he thought back to when he was a child and had received the news of his home. He had been sitting in a battlefield eating after he killed a whole planet by himself only to find out his own race was now gone.

He was calm at first, it could have been all the carnage done by his own hands that killed any emotion he should have felt but he had just sat there. Finishing his small meal before standing, he could see body after body stretching out as far as he could see. Just the sound of the wind and his own breathing could be heard for miles. This was a sight he was spared but in the end seeing of his own kind but the nothing from space where planet Vegeta once was, was far worse of a sight. There would be no burying the dead, there would be no headstones to mark the fallen, never a sign that there was ever a battle. Just space dust, not even ashes would mark that once a great race had lived there.

All dead and only him and a few others lived on. It was almost unbearable to know it was down to just him and the lower class Saiyan he strove so hard now to over take. Vegeta didn't want to think about what had happened next in his life after planet Vegeta was gone, he was haunted enough by his past as it was, but it always found a way in. In the end he did have a sliver of light among all the horror, that it was all over now.

No more bowing down, no more orders and the punishment he would get even if he did carry it out. No more waiting to strike to gain his freedom, that was sadly ripped from him but even still a small part of him was happy Freeza was dead. He was free to come and go as he pleased, free to travel where he wished. Free to be who he was, but that was lost on him. He was the prince of all Saiyan's but his race was no more. All dead and forgotten expect by him, he would never forget. Vegeta would always care the pain and sorrow with in him. He would be the battle scar, the marker of the once proud and mighty. He would be the last pure blooded Saiyan to ever live and die. With him it would all end, that much he would see to.

Vegeta rose up higher and higher until he could finally start to feel the chill of the wind and the air turn thin. Here he floated above any of the clouds and relocked all the emotions that had slipped out. It would happen from time to time and he would go some place private and relock the doors to his heart and memories of the past. So long as no one ever saw, he could be stronger than any kind of steel. He could be the unfeeling and unmovable Saiyan he was born to be. The strongest there ever was and will ever be, this was his destiny to claim.

Outside Bulma looked around and didn't see any sign of Vegeta. It had been an hour since they finally finished and the gravity room now stood outside on the lawn. She figured Vegeta would have been jumping for joy, well maybe not jumping but would be pleased to finally use it but he was no where to be found. Attaching the scouter she had fixed recently to her ear, she had gone back into the house for it. Hoping she wasn't going to need it but after a last look around for the stubborn Saiyan and finding no trace of him, she went back in to retrieve it. Turning it on, it beeped to life. An arrow pointed up and gave a read out that had to be Vegeta. Suddenly the numbers started to increase at a rapid rate.

Staring upward she could see the wispy thin clouds start to be pushed away in a circle. A sonic boom had her clutching her ears and all the windows in her house rattled. Car alarms all over the city went off and she cursed out as the ringing stopped in her ears. Suddenly Vegeta was now standing only a few feet from her, her mouth hung open as he powered down and the scouter finally went quite. There was some aura around him that just radiated a feeling she couldn't place.

Calmly walking over to her, he stared deep into her eyes. Bulma pulled off the scouter and licked her lips nervously, her mouth had gone dry suddenly. His gaze was so intense she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. Slowly he looked over to the gravity room and spoke calmly which sent a chill down her spine.

"You finally finished I see." Vegeta voice was relaxed, firm but not soft.

"Uh, yeah. Its, umm, all ready for you." Bulma mumbled out and slipped the scouter into her large work overalls pocket.

Vegeta glanced back at her and gave her a look over before looking back at the pod. "Are you, ok?" Bulma meekly asked.

"I'm fine!" he snapped and started to walk over to the large capsule.

Bulma watched as he walked up the ramp and it shut quietly behind him. It was only moments later when a low deep hum began and she knew then she wasn't going to see him at least until the next morning. Running a hand through her hair she let out a long sigh.

"What was that all about?"

Inside the gravity chamber, Vegeta took in the feeling of 30 times normal Earth's gravity. Flexing his arms out and back Vegeta was pleased to find he didn't have any trouble moving still. Walking over to the controls he raised it higher to 50, his body now shaking just to stand as the pressure pulled on him.

"Much… better…" He groaned and pushed himself just to walk forward. Moving into a stance, he started his first set of punches and kicks. Vegeta took the burning sensation in his muscles as pleasure rather than pain, his real training had finally begun.

Lying on her bed Bulma should have been happy, she should be drinking her worries away and patting her self on the back for a great job, but she wasn't. With Vegeta out of her hair, she now had time to address her own personal issues. Rolling over to her side she stared at the phone.

"Just call him and get it over with." her mind told her. Grabbing a pillow from behind her, she pressed it over her face and screamed.

Sliding the pillow off of her, Bulma instead now held it in her arms. "Just get it over with, like a band aid." she spoke out loud, trying to pep talk herself into calling.

Sitting up Bulma grabbed the phone and walked over to the balcony door. Leaving the cool bedroom she was thankful the night air was pleasant. Looking down over the wall she could see Vegeta was still at it, a soft red glow coming from the windows of the capsule.

"Men." she said with a frown.

Taking in a deep breath, she dialed Yamcha's number. Sitting down it only took a few rings for him to pick up.

"Hello?" spoke Yamcha with a slight laugh.

"It's me." Bulma softly responded.

She could almost feel the change in his voice before he even spoke. "Oh, hey." he said sounding much more serious now.

"I, got your message. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. Been busy with work and just surprised I guess at getting your message." Grabbing one of her curls, Bulma nervously started to twirl it around a finger.

"Its not that big of surprise, you had to know this was coming Bulma. We rarely see each other any more and we've been together for years and haven't really gone anywhere." Yamcha in his own home sat down on his sofa, running a hand through his hair.

Rubbing a tear away quickly, Bulma bit her lip for a moment. "Your right and I'm sorry about that."

Sitting back Yamcha let his head roll back, staring at the white ceiling. "Don't worry, we'll still be friends. Ok? I guess, we're just not meant to be."

Nodding, Bulma looked out over the city. "Yeah, your right. You're still going to come over and say hi right? You know my mom would be so distraught if she didn't have people to eat all those cakes she bakes."

Frowning, Yamcha couldn't help but say his next comment. He always had to remind her of his disproval of her houseguest. "You would think with Vegeta now there that role would be filled."

Rolling her eyes Bulma frowned. "Lets not get into this. And anyways we finally finished the gravity room so I think he'll be too busy for cake."

Yamcha huffed. "Yeah, well, I'll still come over then. Maybe even borrow your yard for some training myself."

Bulma laughed, "Your welcome to come over any time. I know that apartment of yours is small enough as it is."

"Hey! Sorry we all can't live in huge complexes like yours!" Yamcha snapped back.

Bulma laughed even harder. "Well we all can't be a beautiful genius like me."

Grumbling, Yamcha muttered under his breath so she wouldn't hear a string of curses. Bulma wiped a tear from her eye, knowing full well what his face must look like. Vegeta had finished for the day and was staring up at Bulma who was laughing while holding a phone to her ear.

"Must be talking to that idiot." he muttered.

The two ex lovers ended their phone conversation quickly, Bulma felt relief fill her as things seemly had gone well. Idly looking to the gravity capsule, she saw Vegeta staring up at her before her turned away and headed into the house. Smiling a bit, she was happy to see he wasn't going to the extreme and even sleeping in the pod under such forces. Looking up to the sky she felt a sense of freedom wash over her, half wondering what awaited her now that she was a free woman in both love and in work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

In no time at all a whole two weeks had passed Bulma by. She had spend most of it finishing a light amount of work and relaxing for the most part. But even though there wasn't anything to cause her stress she was still filled with worry. Sitting at the dinner table she looked back and forth between her mother and father and knew she wasn't the only one concerned. Vegeta sat across from her like normal and also ate down his meal like it would be his last, this also perfectly normal. What had her and her parents so worried was Vegeta's eyes looked blood shot with dark bags hanging under, his normally tan skin was also appearing more pale in color. If she wanted to guess Bulma could say the Saiyan prince looked sick. Even his normal brash attitude had soften to the point where he barely spoke at all let alone snap at her like usual.

Sipping a glass of diet root beer she could feel her parents want to sigh out loud, Bulma also wishing to do the same. Part of her wanted to just yell at the man but she knew that was not the best course of action, or was it? A fork dropped on an empty plate and Vegeta gave a small grunt of thanks while standing. Silently he walked away with Bulma internally thankful that he was heading towards his room and hopefully to bed. Minutes passed in silence as they waited for their houseguest to be out of his powerful hearing range. Their eyes watching the door way in case he did decide to come back.

"Mom, Dad. What are we going to do about him?" Bulma finally spoke.

Her father turned toward her and settled into his chair more, "Not sure pumpkin. He's been working himself half to death and it's starting to show. Could we ask him to take a day off?"

Shaking her head she sighed, "No, there's no way he would allow himself to miss a while day with out training. We could try shutting it down and tell him we need to make some adjustments."

"Poor Vegeta," Bunny sighed. "Maybe I should make him something special for breakfast, you know, start the day right."

Sipping from his cup a coffee Dr. Briefs pushed his finished plate away. "We could do that but what ever you come up with dear you know I'll be more than happy to help."

Bulma smiled, "Thanks Dad, I think I'll try speaking to him like an adult first. With him clearly not feeling well he might just listen to what I have to say for a minute or two before chewing me out."

Her father chuckled while Bunny cleared the table, Bulma stood up to help as her father watched on smiling warmly. After taking over the work of rinsing the dishes Bulma loaded them into the washer and leaned back against the cabinets to think. The kitchen now empty with her parents off doing their own thing the house held a soft silence. Every night Vegeta had been sneaking out and training at all hours of the night, how the hell he also kept up with his normal daytime schedule did not need an explanation. After all he was a hardheaded Saiyan and sleep was nothing more than a distraction to him. There was one side of her that was happy he was worn down, happy to know he was in pain and hopefully suffering. She would have been an idiot not to still be angry with him for all the things he's said and how she had been treated so far, she should be kicking him out truthfully.

With all of the rage and hate she could muster it would never tip the scales in her heart. That with all the Saiyan had done and said she could not over look some one suffering. This was something she knew both of her parents had instilled into her. This was why so many animals of all shapes and sizes had a home too at Capsule Corp. Growing up with orphan dinosaurs and dogs missing a leg was a normal way of life for her. Any time her parents came across a creature in need they opened their home to them and loved each one as madly as the other. So really in the end she had done the same, she saw a homeless Saiyan with nowhere to go and had opened her home to him. As long as he lived with them he was her responsibility, one she took quite serious.

Blissful silence filled the bedroom of Vegeta, lying down on his bed he stared up at the ceiling with the lights still on. His eyes would grow heavy and then droop but he would shake it off, his pride reprimanding him for being weak would start the cycle all over again. A growl started in his throat and rumbled up to his mouth, grabbing a pillow he pressed it to his face. The need for sleep was eating at him but soon as he was asleep Vegeta knew it wouldn't be long before his mind woke him yet again. If he could only get it to shut up, to be silent so could get some damn rest.

A knock at his door had the pillow flying across the room, "WHAT?!" he snapped.

Bulma sighed then took a deep breath in to steady her wits. Opening the door she peered around it and saw him lying down now dressed in black shorts and a grey Capsule Corp shirt. Vegeta must had taken a quick shower and changed right after dinner. Sitting up he pushed the pillow he was holding behind his back, propping himself against the headboard of his bed.

"Can I talk to you?", Bulma asked while keeping her voice soft so not to aggravate him even more.

A hand rubbed over his tired face with a sigh. "Your talking now so just say what ever it is you came to say."

The door was shut behind Bulma but she kept her back pressed to it. Letting his hand drop away Vegeta gave her an annoyed stare waiting for her to talk. Taking a glance around his room Bulma was surprised to see it so neatly kept unlike her own room which was always messy. A chair near the bed drew her attention so she crossed the room and sat down.

"Vegeta, my family and I are worried about you. You've been pushing yourself too hard and it's starting to show. Even your skin is becoming pale, you need to slow it down a touch."

Slowly his head turned, black eyes staring intensely at her. "Slow it down? Bulma I don't have time for you or your family's pathetic human emotions. I'm a warrior, don't come in here and tell me how to train. I know damn well you or anyone else on this stupid planet doesn't give a shit about me so why don't you get your ass up and just leave so I can get some sleep in peace."

Bulma's hands balled into tight fists gripping around the bottom of her shirt. "So that's what you really think? That no one gives a shit about you? I really wonder why Vegeta? Maybe because you're an arrogant asshole who seems to enjoy in pissing everyone off? I'm here talking to you now because we are worried for your well being and this is how I get treated, like trash!"

Growling Vegeta ran a hand through his hair. "I don't care what you think, I can take care of myself and I don't need any of you interfering."

A finger shot out as Bulma pointed at him, her lips in a tight sneer. "Look! My family and I have given you a roof over your head, food, clothes, a gravity room along with cutting edge technology with what ever else you could want! So I think I damn well have some say about you and frankly you look like shit."

Reeling with anger, his own hands now formed tight fists. "You have no say in me, I am my own master and never will be told what to do by anyone else ever again!"

"Again?" Bulma mumbled confused.

Vegeta quickly looked away and knew in his fit of anger said too much. Bulma took a moment to ponder his last statement and the realization came to her quickly. At times it was easy to forget the brief history of Vegeta she got from Krillin after their time Namek and all about when Vegeta died. It really was no wonder why he acted the way he did but she also knew better, that it also wasn't an excuse for be a total ass.

"Look, I don't want to fight with you." Bulma spoke softly now. "You look sick and always worn down these past few days, if you're so worried about your training I really don't think you'll manage much progress if you become sick. Even I know you need to rest to get stronger, if your muscles don't get a break then all your hard work is pointless."

It was Vegeta's turn to point a finger at Bulma and did so with an almost shaking hand. "Your walking on thin ice woman, very thin ice. Daring to tell me how my own body works and what it can or cannot take! You are toying with your own life!"

"Would you just listen to me for once!" Bulma spoke a little louder now, cutting him off.

His body snapped around with his legs hanging off the edge of the bed, hands on his knees while his face was twisted into a dark snarl. Not backing down Bulma glared back at him causing him to rise. She had only an instant to stand before he was directly in front of her. Gasping as his face was only an inch apart from her own she took a step back and began to topple back over the chair behind her.

Vegeta's arm shot out and grabbed her around the waist, holding her still to keep her from falling any further. Blue eyes fixed upon his own dark eyes both frozen in each other's stare. She felt like Vegeta was almost holding her now in a dip one would do dancing, this image had soft blush blossoming on her face. Gently Vegeta pulled her back to her feet never breaking their stare.

"Woman" he spoke low and almost softly.

Without really thinking his voice had become a siren call and Bulma's body leaned more towards his, her face come closer but not touching his. Vegeta's eyes widen at the close proximity between them, her eyes closed half way but her stare looked electrified with something he couldn't name. Her lips moved even closer to his own but then pulled away suddenly, her gaze finally breaking dropped to the floor. Feeling uncomfortable Vegeta took a step back and looked away as well.

"Just… please think about what I said." Bulma spoke quietly.

"I will only if you leave me be." Vegeta took a glance up and saw Bulma now had her back to him, her gaze fixed out of his balcony door windows.

He watched her as she watched the twinkling lights of the city. Turning around she stared up at him then took a step closer to him, touching lightly a hand to his forearm. "Get some sleep, please."

He gave a small grunt and nod for a reply, Bulma smiled ever so slightly at him before slipping past. Vegeta watched as she went to his door, opened it and left with out another word. Glancing down at his fore arm he could still feel the ghost touch of her fingers, how soft and warm her fingers had been. Before getting back into bed he took a few moments to stare out side the window too, his mind wondering about what had just happened, how quickly the mood had changed between them. His mind replayed his reaction over a few times, she had been so feather light to hold so different for anyone else his hand had ever held.

Turning off the lights Vegeta finally crawled under his sheets, his eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. Just a moment he was sure the woman was about to do something to him, something that he had not done in a long time. His mind tried to wrap around it, why was there a slight want in her eyes for him suddenly like that? In his younger days he had given in to such weakness but now his body no longer had such needs. Shutting his eyes he focused his mind on a still silence until sleep finally over took him.

Bulma sat in a chair outside on her balcony, her mind analyzing what had happened in Vegeta's room. Sighing she rested her chin on her hand, silently cursing herself at getting caught up in the moment. The way his arm had firmly held her around the waist had butterflies filling her stomach, his lips that had said so many horrible things to her had held her attention for a moment longer than she liked when he pulled her upright.

"I'm reading too much into it, I just know it." she mumbled quietly.

The night air was filled with the sounds of summer life, crickets chirping away while a chorus of frogs in the grounds pond sang out together in a night symphony. Capsule Corp was always lovely at night, a meeting of nature and science in the center of one of the world's largest cities. She felt truly blessed to have such a wonderful home and to have such loving parents as well. It was hard for her to think in three years it might be all gone in a blast that thousands would cry out in then go silent never to speak again. All because of a man's grudge against one of her dearest friends, men and their damn pride she cursed them all. Bulma could really almost hate them all because of it but her own heart never had the thick lining needed to hold in an emotion as powerful as hate for long.

Her inability to truly hate wouldn't stop her from fighting in her own way. She couldn't fight with her fists but she could help others with her mind. As much as they bickered Bulma was going to make sure Vegeta was going to be ready for the fight to come. Sure she would bitch and complain every time he needed something but she would do it, she would never let him down in that matter. Bulma had seen some of Vegeta's fight against Goku and was told about the rest later. Knowing full well the Saiyan wouldn't stay down no matter what they did to him, she hoped he would fight half as hard in the up incoming battle. As much as she loved Goku as a friend Vegeta was now her fighter to back. It was with her help that he would become stronger even if he would never admit it himself. A smile played at her lips while she rose from her chair, walking into her bedroom Bulma turned in for the night.

Vegeta sat up in a cold sweat, cursing his mind and stomach that were reeling from his nightmare. He fell back in a dead weight, he placed an arm over his eyes and sighed deeply. Would he ever get a full nights rest again? Slowly his senses drifted out over the house and felt not a soul was stirring expect for him. He could go out and train but he had told the woman he would rest. Growling his mind asked why he should listen to her but upon thinking about her bitching and moaning going back to sleep was looking more appealing by the moment.

Darkness held Vegeta close as another kind from his past took shape in his mind. His past came to visit him with a vengeful furry in his sleep once more, his body remembered how bad the pain was and shook before the nightmare had even truly begun. A younger Vegeta bowed bloody in front of Freeza, his mouth was drawn into a snarl as his blood dripped to the floor. He had been given no time to clean up before he was commanded to see Freeza.

"Filthy god damn monkey…" muttered the white lizard overlord.

Vegeta's eyes flickered to a corner of the room and awaited his moment to report. Freeza turned his back to the Saiyan and stared out over the landscape outside of the large round window. A vast expanse of dark almost black colored trees filled the view, all he saw was his to own and rule. The only sound in the room was the quiet dripping coming from a wound that wrapped around Vegeta's forearm.

"What happened?!" Freeza suddenly snapped, now turned around glaring at the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta's eye twitched slightly, "We were, miss informed sir."

Freeza's hand balled quickly in anger but he remanded still. "I don't care if you were told nothing at all. Seven days to take control of a planet is pathetic even for a monkey like you!"

His head snapped up and Vegeta stared right into Freeza's red burning eyes, he could feel sweat start to pool at his temple. "It wouldn't have taken so long if we were informed of the other planet. We… we didn't expect such numbers of reinforcements, that they had a sister planet with that size of an army. The technology they…"

"ENOUGH!" Freeza screamed in anger. "You sicken me Vegeta, your complete failure is absolutely inexcusable! You come in here trying to give me pathetic excuses, well they fall on deaf ears you foul little monkey. For your failure you must be punished!"

Vegeta's eyes went wide as suddenly he was across the room being held up off the floor by the throat. Gagging his eyes locked with Freeza's, the rage on the overlord's face had him concerned for his life. Air no longer reached his lungs and moments before he passed out Vegeta was dropped to the floor in a heap. He only had moments to gasp before a leg kicked him to the other side of the room, a sharp crack ringing in his ears. His chest flared with pain, some of his ribs now were broken. Vegeta gasped for air again the pain was absolutely excruciating, his eyes started to fill with water and he held them tightly closed until he was sure he wouldn't cry.

Short pants came from the broken Saiyan as Freeza slowly walked towards him, carefully avoiding all blood on the floor now. "Stupid filthy god damn monkey, you want to bleed on my floors then lets see it."

Grabbing Vegeta by the hair he was yanked up with ease, his eyes focused out over the black forest and his mind started to wander in the few second before the next blow came. He imagined walking through that dark forest, his feet barely making a sound across the rust colored ground. Here the air was cool and felt good when it filled his lungs, it was nothing like the stale air of the ship. There was no pain there, no servitude, just a peaceful freedom. The sun glimmered through the trees and felt good on his skin. Inhaling he could smell and sweet and spicy odor of the trees, small round blue colored fruit bloomed and hung fat and lazy from their thick branches.

'If only' his mind silently thought.

Gasping blood dripped down from his lips, slowly his eyes turned downward as a hand flexed dripping with blood. A slurpy sound filled his ears as Freeza's hand withdrew from his chest, a new world of pain held him tightly stealing away any other sensations. A cold air blew through the hole as it mixed with warm blood, it felt strange as his mind tried to detach unsuccessfully from his body. The pain was only made worse as his faced slammed into the floor, his stomach wanted to purge everything right there but his pride wouldn't let it happen. Staring at the white walls and floor he could see the darkness trying to creep in, wanting to steal his life away.

His pride pushed back at the darkness now as well, refusing to let it take him. He wasn't ready yet, this wasn't his time to die. The door opened to the room and Freeza's voice now filled the room. "Take him to the regeneration tanks and then clean up in here before it starts to stink."

When a hand grabbed the back of his armor and pulled him the pain that filled him was too much, that was the first time he had heard himself scream like that. It was very surreal.

Vegeta awoke in a silent scream, a cold sweat running down his face and back. His hands shot up to his face clamping down over his mouth even though no sound was coming out. Shaking he pulled his hands away forcing his body and began to try and clam down. Slowly lting back down in his bed breathing deeply Vegeta focused on keeping his mind empty but bits of the nightmare would seep back in. Rolling over on to his side he ignored the cold chill running down his spine.

It wasn't long before Vegeta knew for sure sleep wasn't in his future any time soon. Tossing off the covers he quickly dressed and was outside walking across the damp grass. The gravity room's door hissed opened and he entered, his body begged and ached for rest but his mind wouldn't listen. Normally he had been training at one hundred and sixty times normal gravity but tonight he felt like pushing himself. At the control panel he turned it up to two hundred and twenty and groaned loudly as the pressure grew. It took most of his strength to keep upright, moving would be a whole other challenge as the first step had been brutally hard. Sore wouldn't begin to describe how he was going to feel after he was done.

A hum woke Bulma from her sleep like a buzzing insect. It took her a few moments to fully wake up but once her brain came to life she was burning with anger. Pulling her sheets back she hissed through her teeth knowing full well now where the hum was coming from. "That son of bitch."

Pulling on drawer harshly Bulma grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and pulled them on quickly. At the door her robe was pulled on but left untied, she stormed down the hallway with it flapping behind her like a cape. Bulma didn't even bother with footwear and didn't care as her feet became cold and wet. Taking great satisfaction she entered a emergency power down code and steady herself for the angry Saiyan about to come storming out. Her hands resting firmly on her hips and eyes already in a perfect glare she was ready for him.

The door open and stormed Vegeta, his eyes snapping to Bulma with rage. He jumped off the ramp and landed only a foot away from her gracefully. "You better have a good god damn reason why I'm looking at your ugly mug right now woman."

"What do you think your doing?! It's two thirty in the morning and I thought we talked about this!" Bulma scolded.

He snarled at her as he took a step closer. "I said I would think about it! You talked, I listened. I can do what ever the hell I want now turn it back on!"

Rolling her eyes she scoffed at him. "You sound like a whiney child."

He took another step closer, now yelling at her almost nose to nose. "What did you say?!"

"You heard me! You need sleep Vegeta!"

Hands gripped Bulma's arms, his eyes boiling with rage. "I CAN'T!" he screamed, telling her more than he wanted to out of furry.

Bulma blinked at him confused, "Why not?"

With his mouth hanging open Vegeta mind raced with images of his nightmare and he roughly pushed her away. "Its none of your business." he quickly spat out and gave his back to her.

She felt him wince when her hand touched his back, gently coaxing him to turn back around. "If you need help I have some herbal tea that you could try."

His eyes snapped to hers. "I don't need any help, I'm fine!"

Bulma gave a swift kick to Vegeta's shin, her foot stung a bit and felt more on par with kicking a tree. "Don't give me that shit!" Bulma yelled.

"You kicked me!" He screamed back.

Giving her best glare she yelled right back, "Damn right I did!"

"You dare to kick the prince of all Saiyans! Woman, I'm going to enjoy choking the life from your weak body!"

The two soon were once more inches apart, "I do dare! You needed a good kick in the ass so why not turn around and let me give you one!"

"THAT'S IT!" Vegeta screamed before grabbing her.

Screaming Bulma felt her stomach drop to her feet as they went rocketing into the air. The wind whipped painfully against her skin chilling her to the bone and her whole body started to shiver wildly. Bulma didn't know how high they went but when she looked down she could see her feet freely dangling under her and the city very far below. Her head snapped up to Vegeta who was holding her up under her arms, his own arms out stretched and his face glaring at her like he could drop her at any moment.

"You have one chance woman to save your life." Vegeta darkly spoke. "Apologize and I'll let live."

"I wont apologize for..." Bulma started to speak.

A smirk played at his lips as he cut her off, "I gave you a chance."

The firm grip Vegeta had on Bulma's arms relaxed and she slipped away. Slowly Vegeta body's passed her by as his dark eyes watched as she fell back towards the ground. Tears filled Bulma's eyes as the wide chilled them, her body spun around facing the city that was rushing up towards her. Suddenly a hand gripped her ankle and brought her to a slow stop.

Struggling Bulma craned her face up towards Vegeta who held her once more in his firm grip. His smile was wide and dark, his face dimly lit from below. "Last chance woman!"

Her lip started to tremble, she really didn't think he would go so far but here she was, cursing for being foolish enough to forget he was a killer. His smile faded away as his eyes locked on to her own that were filling with new tears slipping off face and fell towards the ground falling like rain. Her next words could be her last and that thought had her body now shivering like a leaf in the wind.

"I'm sorry I was worried about you. Shall you have me atone by dropping me now?" Her voice was low but Vegeta heard it clearly shaking just like her body was.

A growl escaped his throat but suddenly he went silent and his head snapped towards another direction, completely forgetting her for the moment. All his anger was gone in an instant and was now replaced with Vegeta focusing on something, on what Bulma couldn't tell. Letting her head fall back down she stared out in direction he was looking in, seeing the world upside down but other than that nothing out of the ordinary.

Vegeta's hand gripped her ankle more firmly as he looked down at her. "Woman, give me your hand." he suddenly commanded.

Craning her head up towards him, his hand was now out reached to her. She took hold of his hand that was surprisingly warm, he pulled her quickly up to his body in one swift jerk. A gasp escaped her lips as she flew up past him and then fell back down into his waiting arms. Her eyes snapped to his face that was back looking off towards the distant horizon.

"What… what is it?" she asked frighten by his sudden change in mood.

He didn't answer her right away and remained silent staring out towards the east. Below them she could hear the sound of dogs suddenly barking across the West Capital. Her mind became too preoccupied by the current mystery to really take in she that was currently pressed up against Vegeta with his arm snuggly around her waist but her body paid attention and drew itself closer to his.

"Look" he command but his voice was now much lower and not as harsh as moments ago.

Turning her head she could see as the city trailed off into the countryside, the lights of buildings and homes twinkled and blinked on and off suddenly. A rumbling sound followed by car alarms going off filled the night air. Bulma watched in awe as an earthquake shook the ground and all upon it. The lights twinkled and blinked on and off for a good twenty second before all became calm again.

A smirk played at Vegeta's lips. "Heh, just a tiny one."

Bulma's eyes snapped to Vegeta's who own where looking now at her. "How did you know?"

He left out a huff, his smirk only growing. "The Saiyans were born of a world that was very active. We can sense when one is about to happen."

Now she was in awe of such an ability, questions filled her mind on the how but when Vegeta's arm held her just a little bit tighter it was all quickly forgotten. Her eyes glanced down to her hands which were resting flatly on his chest. A blush covered her face as her eyes slowly met his.

"Are you still going to drop me now?" Bulma meekly asked.

One of his dark brows shot up. "Care to find out?" he said with a chuckle, his arm starting to let her go.

Quickly her arms wrapped around his neck and she held on to him tightly. "No, no, no! I'm good on letting that remain a mystery."

His arm tightened its firm grip back around her and he couldn't help but chuckle at her plight. His lips were ready to tease her but they remained silent along with the car alarms and the barking dogs that had grown quite. Even in the dim light her blue eyes glittered with life, her body warm and soft felt better than it should pressed to his own figure. When she didn't say a word either just stared at him he could feel the air grow thick and heavy around them. Her lips slightly parted as her face gaze at him with a slightly awe.

A soft breeze blew around them, filling Vegeta's nose with her scent. Slowly his head leaned closer to her as Bulma watched. His eyes narrowed with his nose now just a breath away from her neck he breathed in her in. Pulling back he could feel Bulma grow tense in his grip and was biting her bottom lip.

"Why do you care?" he asked in a low and penetrating tone.

Bulma licked her lips that went suddenly dry, her mind was screaming out not understanding what was going on but not wanting to stop either. "I told you."

Inhaling deeply he gave a slightly nod, "Right, your guest."

"Why do you ask?" she said praying her voice wouldn't start to shake.

His dark eyes searched her own glimmering blues for a few minutes, silence hung around them once again heavy and thick. "I need to get back to training."

Her eyes went wide before they grew sharp in anger. "No you need sleep!"

He growled deeply, "Don't tell me what to do woman!"

Bulma gripped Vegeta by his biceps, "I don't want to fight with you, just please try and go back to bed. You can't keep staying up like this, it's not healthy."

Vegeta turned his face away and scoffed. "Saiyans are not a weak race like you humans so don't even try and tell me what is and is not healthy."

"I know that!" she yelled cutting him off. "But I also know you need rest just like any other living being in the universe. Yes you might need less but right now you're not getting enough. It's all over your face and those dark circles that you seem to always wear now is the proof!"

Quickly his eyes snapped back to her own. "I do not have circles under my eyes!"

Bulma sighed, "Don't make me put you in front of a mirror so you can see. Trust me, you have them."

With his free hand he rubbed his face and sighed. "You're testing my patience again Bulma. Don't make me drop you because I will."

Her jaw shut tight and her hands once more gripped on to him firmly scared of falling like she had before. Feeling that the conversation was finally over Vegeta slowly started to descend back towards the city and ground. Bulma watched in awe as they passed by low floating clouds and the ground came up towards them. Once back on solid ground Vegeta left Bulma go right away and walked towards the doorway to the kitchen, she followed wondering if he was hungry now.

He didn't say a word as he entered the large building, Vegeta walked passed the kitchen and into the main hallway. Silently Bulma followed with a smile creeping on to her face, he paused by her doorway of her bedroom and glanced back at her.

"Goodnight" he huffed and continued on down the hallway towards his own room.

Now at her own door she smirked at the Saiyan, "Night."


End file.
